


An Unexpected Text

by NerineLunaCyran



Series: Reactions and New Directions [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerineLunaCyran/pseuds/NerineLunaCyran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILERS FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE WINTER SOLDIER]</p><p>When Natasha leaves the 'Hearing' the big-shots in the American government called for, she receives an unexpected text message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Text

**Author's Note:**

> After I saw Captain America: The Winter Soldier yesterday, my head was filled with all kinds of fanfic ideas. I couldn't help but start writing, and this is what came out of it. (I never knew I needed text messages between Avengers until I wrote it myself..)
> 
> I have a few more of these forming in my head, at the moment little more than (semi)connected drabbles/scenes. If they will turn into an actual complete story/series, even I don't know yet.

The moment Natasha stood up and turned her back on the senators and other hot-shots who had decided they wanted to hold a hearing about what had happened with SHIELD - as if it even mattered what they thought of it, what was done was done - she felt her phone buzzing. As in, her actual phone, and not one of the many burner phones she carried around.

She carefully worked her way through the reporters, resisting the urge to just shove them out of the way when they kept pushing cameras in her face. 

She took it out of the inside pocket of her jacket, wondering which of the very small group of people that had this number would have decided to send her a text message. After all, Nick was currently pretending to be dead, Steve knew she would be on her way to him as soon as she could, and as far as she knew Clint was still out of the country. She realised she didn’t even knew if he knew about the entire situation yet, and decided to call him as soon as she was alone.

_Congratulations, Romanoff, that was a performance that even I have to applaud you for. I want you at the Tower tonight. I want to know exactly what has been going on these last few days._ _-Tony_

Natasha stared at the screen for a moment. She didn’t recall giving Stark this number. Then again, she guessed he didn’t have JARVIS for nothing. And seeing as Stark wasn’t really big on compliments, she couldn’t help but feel a little bit proud of getting one. She quickly texted something back.

_Seriously, Stark? And what do you think gives you the right to just call a meeting? Not like I have to listen to you._

It wasn’t that she really minded that he wanted a meeting, but she couldn’t pass up on the chance to rile him up a bit. Especially not when it was just so easy to fool around with him.

Almost immediately, her phone started buzzing again, a new text arriving.

_You wound me! Finding out through goddamn Twitter gives me the right. Seriously, why did nobody think to call me or anything? I could have helped, you know._

She allowed herself a small grin, being mindful of the fact that there were still cameras following her around. She could just imagine the look on Starks face when he had to find out the news at the same time as everyone else, no advance warnings through JARVIS or anything like that.

_Security Risk._

She knew he would probably have been able to help them, would probably also have been willing to help them - after all, he hadn’t been that big of a fan of SHIELD to begin with. But without knowing who could be trusted, and who was working for HYDRA, they hadn’t known a secure way to get a message to Stark, or anyone else for that matter. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she hadn’t even really considered it. There had just been so much going on, there had been little time for thinking things through.

_Whatever. Anyway, Tower, tonight. I’ve got a floor made ready for you, figured you might want to lay low for a while, what with you and your past all over the news at the moment._

She couldn’t help but stare at her phone for a moment. Stark had made some comments about them staying over at Stark Tower after the whole Chitauri invasion, had even said something about how it should probably be renamed Avengers Tower now that the A was the only letter still on the building, but she had figured he was just joking around, filling the silence with empty words. It was what he seemed to do best, after all, listening to himself talk. She hadn’t actually thought he meant any of it.

But now, it seemed, he clearly did mean it as a serious offer. And with the current situation, it was an offer she would gratefully accept.

_You better take care of dinner then. No pizza. I’m expecting at least Thai or Chinese._

She received Stark’s answer when she had finally left the crowd of reporters and cameramen behind, making her way over to the car she had claimed as her own. SHIELD might not exist anymore, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t lay claim to the car they had regularly lent to her.

_You can order whatever you like once you’re here. I’ll let the front desk know to send you up when you arrive._

Natasha didn’t bother with another reply. She put the phone back in her pocket, and got into her car. She had a file to pick up at one of her contacts, and then she was supposed to meet with Steve at the cemetery where Nick was supposed to be buried.

They were going to have an interesting time ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Is there anything you guys would like to see next? Obviously there's the 'meeting' between Natasha and Tony coming up, but anything else you're interested in? Clint barging in, demanding answers and explanations? Thor visiting and finding out there is no longer any SHIELD? Maybe Phil and his 'Agents of SHIELD' crew making an appearance, trying to figure out where to go next, now that there's no longer any actual agents of SHIELD?  
> Lots of possibilities, so I would love to know what you all would like to see/read. Leave a comment below. ^.^


End file.
